crusaders_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon and Magic Ranks
The primary source of a character’s combat strength comes from their weapon or magic rank. These two things influence every other action a character can take in combat. If a player wants his character to be effective in combat, he should invest ranks in weapons, magic, or both. Weapon Ranks: Weapon ranks represent your character's skill with melee weapons. The more skilled he becomes, the more often he can attack and defend. Weapons are divided into different groups based on how they are used in combat. When putting ranks into a weapon, one must choose from one of the groups below. Essentially, all weapons in the same group are treated the same for most purposes. However, specific weapons may grant a bonus when making attacks against certain kinds of armor. Refer to the Weapons section for a full list. Slashing Weapons:' '''This weapon group covers most one-handed swords and axes. These weapons normally deal one point of damage. A critical hit with with a slashing weapon causes bleeding. Crushing Weapons: Crushing weapons refers to one-handed clubs, maces and flails and deal 1 damage. Critical strikes with blunt weapons render effected limbs useless. Note that a simple wooden staff would count as a crushing weapon, instead of a two-handed weapon; even if it was held in both hands. Two-Handed weapons:' Two-handed weapons are large weapons, such as great-swords or polearms. Because of the size of these weapons, they can strike at a target outside the range of a normal one-handed weapon. Two-handed weapons require a score of at least 5 strength to wield. These weapons deal 2 points of damage. When a target is critically struck by a weapon in this group, the wound begins bleeding and the effected limb is rendered useless. One handed weapons wielded in both hands are not considered true two-handed weapons. They still only deal 1 point of damage. However, two-handed abilities and techniques can still be used with a one-handed weapon wielded in this way. A character my choose to wield a one-handed weapon as a true two-handed weapon; but his action points are adjusted down to his rank in two-handed weapons. Ranged Weapons: Ranged weapons refer bows and crossbows. Critical strikes with them pierce armor up to two resilience higher than the material used for the arrowhead. Small Weapons: '''Small weapons are light weapons, such as daggers or knives. They cannot be used in two hands. Critical strikes with daggers are well-placed strikes that bypass armor and cause 3 points of damage. Unique Weapons: Weapons that do not fall into any other weapon group, or are custom created; count as unique weapons. Having ranks in a unique weapon does not give ranks to other unique weapons. Examples of unique weapons are Blowguns, Slings, Saps, Nanchaku, Whips, Bolas, and Nets. When a character picks up an actual weapon (an item with the designed purpose of being a weapon), he is counted as having rank 0 with that weapon. However, he still recieves 1 action point that he can use only on attacking. He may opt spend experience to purchase a rank in the weapon of his choice. When he is wielding that kind of weapon, or another from its weapon group, he then receives 1 action point and can use it to either attack or perform a DBP. A character cannot exceed 10 in any one weapon. However, he may have ranks in multiple weapon groups. '''Magic Ranks: '''A character with 0 in all magic disciplines cannot cast any kind of spell, even if his affinity is high. In order to begin casting spells, he must select a discipline of magic and purchase a rank in it. Upon purchasing his first rank, he also chooses a spell from that same discipline to add to his ‘known spell’ list. He may then cast that spell, in its simplest form, as many times as he likes. Characters can spend experience to buy additional spells from a rank that they have, but they do not gain free spells after the first rank. Just like with weapon ranks, a character may have ranks in multiple schools of magic. Refer to the spells section for details on the disciplines of magic.